A Clan of Demons
by YesterdaysPast
Summary: I held a Fanfic writing contest on a website I'm apart of, and this is the winning entry. The author of this story gave me permission to upload it here, and all credit goes to him and him alone. Hope you enjoy his work. :D


Demonfang lunged at Skystar angrily. "Get off of our territory!" He snarled.

Skystar dodged the attack, sending Demonfang landing in the dirt. "This is our territory! You are too mousebrained to figure that out!" She yelped, landing on top of Demonfang.

As Skystar landed on Demonfang the two clans broke out into a blood spilling frenzy. Deathstorm, Demonclan deputy, lunged at Brightfur, the Skyclan deputy. Deathstorm swiped her claws across Brightfur's face.

Meanwhile, Demonfang and Skystar circled each other. "It would be a shame if Skyclan lost their beloved leader." Demonfang said evily.

"Likewise, Demonclan would be nothing without their mouse-brained leader!" snarled Skystar.

Demonfang slashed a large gash in Skystar's face. "You watch your mouth fox-dung!" He screamed.

Skystar jumped back. "Leave now!" She knocked Demonfang to the ground. Demonfang jumped up and summoned his clan to retreat.

"We will be back, and if you know what's good for you, you will be out of here before the next gathering." Demonfang snarled, turning briskly. Those in Demonclan who could walk followed, the others were carried with them.

Skyclan cats gathered around. Brightfur was limp on the ground, not breathing. "Brightfur is dead." Skystar determined. Her head hung and she sat next to her friend and deputy.

Skystar got up and went to Highledge, the ceremony rock ledge. "As you all know, Brightfur was a wonderful deputy. She was an honored, loved, cherished deputy and friend. She was a great mate and mother. But all cats can't stay on earth forever. She is now watching over us in Starclan. May she be remembered forever." Skystar took a breath. "Now we need to pick a new deputy. Flamestorm, would you do the honor of being Skyclan's deputy?"

Flamestorm nodded. "I will take the place of my beloved mate. Though I will not do a lot of the same things she did, I will serve my Clan with the same amount of pride and spirit."

Skystar nodded and the Clan went to say their last goodbyes to Brightfur before she was to be buried the next morning. Wounded cats were being treated to by Mosspelt and Dapplepaw, the medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice.

"This is not the end…" muttered Skystar to herself. She knew Demonfang would be back and ready for revenge. Even though Skyclan lost a life and a battle, Demonclan lost their pride and more cats than Skyclan. Skystar settled down in her den.

The next morning Skystar was to see a few of the apprentices train. She was secretly evaluating them for their warrior ceremony. Padding into the training field, she watched each apprentice carefully. "Sandpaw is doing well, so is Swiftpaw and Featherpaw," she thought to herself as she was watching them. "Sparkpaw and Silverpaw need a little bit more work, and Quailpaw needs a lot of work," she decided after watching the six apprentices in action. "And Pepperkit and Saltkit are almost ready to be apprentices," Skystar said to herself.

"Sandpaw, Swiftpaw, and Featherpaw, come here please." Skystar called to them. "You are all ready to be warriors. If you will come with me to Highledge." The apprentices followed Skystar.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey come to the Highledge." Skystar called.

When the clan gathered, Skystar began speaking. "I Skystar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even if it will cost your life?"  
Sandpaw said "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sandstorm. Starclan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a warrior of Skyclan." Skystar ended. The clan erupted into cheers. "But wait, there's two more." Swiftpaw came up next to Skystar.

"I Skystar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even if it will cost your life?"Skystar said.

Skypaw answered. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swiftclaw. Starclan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a warrior of Skyclan." The clan erupted into another round of cheers. "One more." Skystar said as Featherpaw took her place.

I Skystar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even if it will cost your life?"  
Featherpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Featherheart. Starclan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a warrior of Skyclan." Skystar finished and the clan erupted in yet another group of cheers. "You three will have to sit in silent vigil tonight guarding the camp." She said to them.

"And we are just in time too," Daisyfur added, looking toward the camp entrance. "Because I think another battle is about to take way."

Sparklestar came out of the shadows. "Have you been having problems with Demonclan?" She asked Skystar.

Skystar nodded. "Let's take this into my den." Skystar showed Sparklestar and Sparklestar's accompaniment into her den.

"Demonfang attacked my clan yesterday." Skystar said. "Is Lightclan doing any better?"

Sparklestar shook her head. "They attacked us a few nights ago. I don't know what they are doing, but I don't like it either way."  
Skystar nodded. "I have a feeling that they may be attacking every clan to gain power." She said thoughtfully. Skystar's eyes widened. "The prophecy!"

When Sparklestar looked at Skystar confused, she explained. "Mosspelt came to me saying she dreamed of a prophecy. The Demons attack while the Clan's at their weakest / And Water and Earth shall be destroyed / But the end isn't near for the destruction is spreading / and four young fighters with different stories will stand to save the day."

Sparklestar thought. "What if Water and Earth are clans? But there are no clans with names like that in our area…"

Skystar nodded. "And Demons mean Demonclan, I could tell that. But four young fighters? Do they mean young warriors?"

Sparklestar paused. "What if young fighters mean apprentices? But what about the different stories part?" Sparklestar's eyes widened. "One apprentice from Skyclan, one from Lightclan, one from Fireclan and one from Breezeclan maybe?" Sparklestar thought.

Skystar thought. "Maybe. We will have to ask the apprentices if they have had any weird dreams lately. All the apprentices in every clan. I think they are our only hope."

Sparklestar nodded. "So shall we go tell them?"

Skystar stood up and nodded. "Yes, let's go." They walked out of the den and into the sun, where they approached the anxious faces of the apprentices.


End file.
